ELOPE!
by Rdyest
Summary: Chizuru and Gin... Who knew... No really, I'm pretty sure nobody knows about them, its a very well kept secret


AN: Warning: this is crack w it is set early in the manga… enjoy!

Chizuru sat at her desk and gazed into the distance. Because in the (near) distance sat Orihime. Orihime however was paying her no attention and was chatting to Ichigo. Furious she turned her focus to outside. For a while nothing caught her interest, but suddenly she noticed a strange looking figure standing outside. Though standing would quite possibly be the wrong word entirely as his feet weren't touching the ground. She watched for a few moments and was shocked to see him flip over. She watched intently, and he rewarded her patience by him doing it again. He did his "standing in the air" trick and then seemed to fall forward, but instead of falling to the ground he just continued in a circle.

"Whoah." She breathed.

"Chizuru!" The teacher snapped. "Please pay attention!"

Chizuru sighed.

Then the bell rang.

"Yes!" Chizuru dashed out the door, forgot her bag, dashed back to the classroom, knocked Ichigo over, and dashed outside. She looked around for a bit and wondered where the guy had gone. Then she felt a slight breeze on her head and looked up to see a flash of grey hair go past, inches away from her head.

"Hi." She said.

The man stopped spinning.

"Hey! I can see your underwear from down here!" She suddenly found him standing next to her. His eyes were screwed up in some sort of permanent grin. Then he spoke.

"S'pose that's only fair, I could see down your top from up there." and continued to grin.

"Um, hey Chizuru…" Chizuru spun around

"ORIHIME!!!" She squealed as she glomped her.

"Why were you talking to yourself?"

Chizuru stopped, looked at the man and looked at Orihime again.

"You mean you can't see him?"

"Who? Wait…Him? You mean you have an imaginary friend who is a _guy?_"

"WHAT! He's not imaginary, he's right here! Right next to me! See!"

She flung her arm out and slapped him in the face.

"Wha-?! Hey! What was that for?!"

"Ah! Sorry! Are you hurt?"

Orihime quietly ran away.

"Who exactly are you?" he asked, still grinning despite being face-slapped.

"I'm Honsho Chizuru."

"Alrighty Chiz, what gives you the right ta slap me, eh?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? You slapped me."

Chizuru was very tempted to do it again.

"Who do you think you are then, standing in the air and calling me _Chiz?"_

"I am Captain of the 3rd Division, Ichimaru Gin." He said proudly.

Chizuru stared at him blankly.

"The who of the what now?"

Ichimaru sighed and prepared to construct a lengthy speech about how awesome he was when Chizuru cut in again.

"Never mind… what I really want to know is how come you were standing in the air."

Ichimaru grinned and… disappeared without a trace.

"Huh?"

Frantically Chizuru searched the entire area for the mysterious man. Ichimaru snickered as he watched her fruitless search. He had shun-poed his way onto the roof of the school and was quite enjoying the show.

"Gin Ichimaru." Came a thunderous voice.

Chizuru on the ground below heard the voice and ran up to the roof.

"Eew!" She squealed when she got there. "There's an old dude with abs!"

Ichimaru glanced over at her. Yamamoto ignored her.

"Gin Ichimaru, haven't you got work to do!?"

Ichimaru frowned.

"Um… if I said no, would I be lying?"

Yamamoto paused then thunderously continued.

"YES."

"Well then…"

Chizuru watched this exchange in puzzled confusion, until the principal turned up.

"Honsho Chizuru! Shouldn't you be in class?!"

Ichimaru and Chizuru made eye contact.

"Let's elope together!" Ichimaru proclaimed.

Chizuru nodded once, and found herself being dragged through the air at inhuman speed.

"Whaaaah!" She exclaimed

Then they stopped. Chizuru's wrist was aching. And once she realised she was hanging 500 feet above the ground with a guy she'd only just met being the only thing between her and death-by-splatting; her head started to hurt too.

"So… Where should we elope to?" Ichimaru asked casually.

"The ground would be nice…" She said in a small voice.

"Which particular bit?"

Chizuru surveyed.

"That one." She decided, pointing to a random point on the ground.

Gin looked at it.

It looked at him.

"How about that bit next to it?"

Chizuru shrugged as well as she could when she only had one arm to shrug with.

When Gin landed he discovered that the ground next to him was still watching him.

"Do you see that?" He asked his new best friend.

"What?" Chizuru asked

"The ground, it's looking at me…"

Chizuru looked at the ground…

The ground looked back at her.

"Oh… Yes I see it…"

Gin grabbed her hand again and ran for it.

Hours later, when Gin had become sufficiently worn out, they stopped.

The ground had followed them and was now watching them with an amused grin on its face.

Chizuru kicked it in its face.

"Ow!!" Said the ground.

Gin, despite his exhaustion, ran away again.

Chizuru again found herself being dragged along too fast to register what was what.

Eventually they came to a stop outside a nice little shop.

Next to them the ground was breathing heavily.

"Wow, you guys sure run pretty fast…"

Gin promptly got out his sword and chopped the ground's head off.

Chizuru and Gin then lived happily ever after in their eloped status.

Yamamoto lost his 3rd Division Captain. But that's okay, cos it would have happened anyway.

The principal of Karakura High School had some difficulty explaining to Chizuru's parents how she had managed to mysteriously fly off the building at high speed and disappear, but all's well that ends well.


End file.
